The Care Bears Derby
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: There's a competition for a chance to win as Mayor for the whole week so the baddies, few friends and the Care Bears were entering in the race. But, who's gonna win the race? Read and find out, Sports Fans.


The Care Bears have accomplish to care everyone again and again and again and No Heart and the others had fed up with them. There's a competition to be the Mayor of Greenburg so No Heart has idea to beat them, but, this time he's gonna let them do the honest. It's kinda a screwy story, but, you have to read and find out of...

* * *

The Care Bears Derby

Story and Ideas by Monkayfun2K5 and Barulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, Care-A-Lot, related characters, likenesses and all the incida are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings, Co.

* * *

The story begins at No Heart's Castle when No Heart is still furious about the defeation from the Care Bears and he's starting to mope a lot. Evil Heart steps forward and said to his Uncle.

"Hey, Unc, what's the problem?"

"You know what's the problem, Nephew. IT'S THOSE DRATEFUL CARE BEARS AGAIN! They ruin our plans everytime we try to get rid the world of caring. And now, they're making fun of us", No Heart said.

"Are you sure they're not making fun all of us?", Evil Heart said.

"Yes. There's got to be a way to destroy caring forever", No Heart said.

"Hey, Uncle No Heart, look at the crystal ball. Something is up", Evil Heart said. "Huh? So what's going on right now? Show us, crystal ball", No Heart said.

Both Evil and No Heart were looking at the crystal ball about something what's gonna happen. It did happen at Greenburg Boulevard in Greenburg, PA, they have a Soap Box competition to win for being as Mayor of Greenburg for one week and the Care Bears and their friends are gonna get ready to win the race when they're already finishing their soapbox cars. Their cars are ready to go. Tender Heart Bear and Wish Bear will ride #1 car, Brave Heart Lion and Bright Heart Raccoon will ride #2 car, Michael and Josh will ride #3 car and John and Dawn will drive #4 car. The Mayor of Greenburg; Roger T. Leeson came to see Coach Smarts how's everything going right now.

"Hey, Coach Smarts, how's it going with the Soapbox Derby so far?", the Mayor said.

"Doing swell, Mr. Mayor. This competition will be the best since the All Star Football Game. The Care Bears wanna particpate for fun. At least, those baddies gonna ruin our race", Coach Smarts said.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!", Evil Heart said. "Hmm. This race gives me a idea. Nephew, I want you to tell ColdHeart, Beastly and Frostbite about the soapbox debry. No excuses", No Heart said.

"Yes, right away, Uncle", Evil Heart said as he zooms away until he hurt himself on the wall. "I hate it when I do that", Evil Heart said as he out of the wall and zooms away again while No Heart looks at the crystal ball with the Care Bears getting ready to compete. Meanwhile at the same scene from the crystal ball.

"This race is gonna be great. The sun is shining, the road is clear off and the trophy is good as ours", Brave Heart Lion said. "Ahem. We're competing together as family not rivals. Okay?", Tender Heart Bear said. "Oh. Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, Tender Heart, I forgot", Brave Heart Lion said.

"At least, Josh and Michael wants to compete, too. Hey, there's John and Dawn ready for the race! HEY, JOHN AND DAWN!", Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"Hey, Care Bears, so, you all are competing with us, huh?", John said. "Yeah, we're doing for the fun of it. We want to bring joy for this race", Tender Heart Bear said. "That's wonderful. Unfortunately, Good Heart and Christy aren't coming to see us in this race", Dawn said when suddenly, Good Heart and Christy were sitting closer to Grams Bear along with Baby Hugs and Tugs. They greet with them as they wave at them with their smiles on their faces. "Look, Sport Fans, there they are. Guess you won't feel disappointed this time", Champ Bear said.

"All the cars are fully operational, guys. The paint job is all dried up. They're ready to go", Grumpy said until Cozy Heart gives him the water treatment by accident with a bucket because she's gonna clean the cars before the race starts. "Oops, sorry, Grumpy Bear. I thought those cars need a good clean wash", Cozy Heart said. "Why is it always happen to me?", Grumpy Bear said when everyone were laughing until Noble Heart and True Heart were walking towards to them.

"HEY, TRUE HEART AND NOBLE HEART!", they said.

"We want to wish you all good luck in the race. Be careful from bumpy roads and dry cracks", True Heart Bear said. "Also remember this rule and only important rule of all. Don't let overconfidence gets the best out of you. Just like Swift Heart got the best out of him", Noble Heart Horse said as they're laughing. "Take care and GOOD LUCK!", True Heart said. "Make sure you try your best", Noble Heart Horse said. Meanwhile back at No Heart's Castle, Evil Heart returns with good news.

"HEY, UNCLE, GUESS WHAT? ColdHeart, Beastly and Frostbite were agreed to enter that race. Also, some good news, our cars are ready to go. Come on. I'll show you", Evil Heart said when they're outside of No Heart's Castle and look at their cars. The first car is painted with red and yellow with a no heart symbol and the other car is freeze all over.

"I used all the frosty technology to built this magnificent car. This car is even greater that I can dream on", Cold Heart said. "Hmm. I got a dream. I was dreaming about pancakes with syrup on top. Wanna some syrup?", Frostbite said as ColdHeart pours syrup on him. "SO MUCH OF YOUR STUPID DREAM, YOU TWIT!" No Heart said to them, "ENOUGH! I'm glad you all are ready to win. Get out there and win!"

"RIGHT! LET'S GO AND WIN!", Evil Heart said. "One last thing, no cheating", No Heart said. "That's right. We won't cheat to beat them. WHAT!?!", Beastly said.

"HUH? WHAT?", they said. "But, why, Uncle?", Evil Heart said.

"Remember the last time we cheat on the stupid football game? WE FAILED! This time, we will win the honest way. YUCK! Understand?", No Heart said. "Yes, No Heart. We won't cheat this time. YUCK!", they said. Meanwhile back at the race, the competitors are ready to battle. The Mayor said to the competitors with his speaker phone,

"WELCOME TO THE 45TH ANNUAL GREENBURG DERBY! This is a very special event for the competitors. Whoever wins the race will be the Mayor of Greenburg for one week! (crowd cheering) RACERS, GET YOUR CARS INTO THE STARTING LINE AND START YOUR ENGINES!"

As the racers are about to put their cars on the starting line, the evil drivers appear out of nowhere with lightning strikes on the ground and the crowd were shocked.

"Don't forget about us. HA HA HA!", Evil Heart said.

"IT'S EVIL HEART!", they shouted. "Along with ColdHeart, Beastly and Frostbite", Baby Hugs said. "Why are they doing in the race, Grams Bear?", Baby Tugs said as Grams Bear said, "I don't know, Tugs. They're up to something and we don't like it a lot."

"Evil Heart and baddies, I should've known you guys come. What are you doing in the race?", Tender Heart Bear said. "To overwin you guys like you did at us from the football game", Beastly said.

"Only this time without cheating. YUCK! I hate it when No Heart tell us what to do", ColdHeart said.

"Without cheating? Boy, you guys really do care about the rules. Don't you?", Michael said.

"YUCK! GROSS! DON'T SAY ABOUT CARING AGAIN!", they said.

The Mayor is about to finish his announcement, "as I were saying, everyone. Hmm. We're making this race more endurance as heavenly as possible. Do anything you can to finish the race by any means necessary. RACERS, ON YOUR MARKS! GET READY, GET SET AND GO!"

(pistol shots) Now, the racers are driving faster to get to the finish line, the crowd are going insane and No Heart cheers for his baddies on his crystal ball. Evil Heart got his cell phone on to contact his Uncle, "Uncle, did you hear that? They're making his race more enduring as possible!"

"Yeah, I heard. Try your best and this time CHEAT! HA HA HA HA!", No Heart said. "WILL DO, UNCLE! BEASTLY! Give them a slip", Evil Heart said. "Right, Evil Right", Beastly said when he releases the oil spill and car #2 is now approaching towards to their slippery trick. Bright Heart Raccoon said, "huh? OH, NO! BRAVE HEART, WE'RE APPROACHING TOWARDS TO THAT SLICK TRICK! LOOK!"

"OH, NO! YOU'RE RIGHT, BRIGHT HEART! What do we do?", Brave Heart Lion said. Bright Heart thinks of a brilliant plan, but, he have to think faster before they'll end up in the tires. He got a brilliant idea and said to Brave Heart, "TURN RIGHT OF THE OIL SPILL, THERE'S NOT A LOT OF IT!" Brave Heart said, "I DON'T THINK I COULD DO IT!" Bright Heart said, "JUST DO IT!" Brave Heart turned right and then, the car got slipped a little and going striaght. Suddenly, few cars were slipping until they pull it off and going back to the same direction.

"You idiots better win or else", No Heart said. The cars are approaching towards to the corner of St. Rockwell Ave. and Harrison Street. They turned until Prof. ColdHeart is ready to freeze on one of the Care Bears. "Frostbite, make sure you drive smoother. I'm trying to freeze one of those fuzzy wuzzies!", ColdHeart said. "I'm trying my best, Prof. ColdHeart. Is that car who's been blocking our way", Frostbite said. "I've get them a slip", ColdHeart said when he freezes Michael and Josh's car. "YOW! WHOA!", they said.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS CAR?", Michael said. "I DON'T KNOW! ONE OF THE WHEELS GOT FROZEN SOLID! WE'RE OUT OF CONTROL! HELP!", Josh said.

"TENDER HEART, LOOK! MICHEAL AND JOSH ARE IN TROUBLE!", Brave Heart Lion said. "Must've been ColdHeart from his own cold tactics. Prepare to stare. 4...3...2...1! STARE!", Tender Heart Bear said when they used their stare power to melt the ice so Michael and Josh will be safe. They did it. Tender Heart and Brave Heart have save them without hesitation. "THEY SAVED US! THANK YOU!", they said. "NO PROBLEM!", Brave Heart and Tender Heart said. "OOH! Those fuzzy wuzzies have done it again", Prof. ColdHeart said. "COLDHEART! FREEZE ON THOSE DUMMY BEARS!", Evil Heart said.

Prof. ColdHeart pulls the trigger to freeze the Care Bears again, but, he accidentially freezing on Evil Heart's car. Evil Heart saw it happened and said to ColdHeart, "YOU FROSTBRAIN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU FREEZE MY CAR!" Beastly interrupts Evil Heart's conversation, "uhh, Evil Heart. Don't look now, but, we're heading to that TELEPHONE POLE! AHH!" Both of the them were screaming when they're crashing on the pole. "This isn't my day. Huh?", Evil Heart said when the pole is about to brake and timber down on them. "TIMBER!", Beastly shouts as Evil Heart said, "oh, no." SLAM! "Get this wooden pole out of me NOW!", Beastly said until No Heart saw everything from them and growling angrily. "YOU MORONIC DUNDERHEADS! WIN THAT RACE OR ELSE! Boy, this is gonna be a long race", No Heart said.

The crowd is still intense, but, relived from the moment. The screen picks up the bridge and it's under construction. The Care Bears shocked and can't believe something is up. Swift Heart Rabbit said to Lotsa Heart, "uh, oh, the bridge is out. They're gonna be in a falling down situation."

"We have to help them before something bad happens and that's the truth", Lotsa Heart said. "LET'S GO!", Swift Heart said as he hold Lotsa's arm and zooming away from the town and going to the race track. Meanwhile almost closer to their doom, John and Dawn have a little trouble with their front wheels. "Hey, John! Something's wrong with the front wheels! I bet both of them were chipped!", Dawn said.

"The Mayor said the rules been implied so we can stop some repairs!", John said.

"HEY! Those foolish kids were getting closer to that unconstructed bridge! ColdHeart! Freeze their wheels to their doom!", Evil Heart said. "GOTCHA, EVIL HEART! Another problem with your wheels? Be careful is gonna be very icy. HA HA HA HA HA!", ColdHeart said when he using his freeze ray. ColdHeart have done it to put their front wheels frozen and they're slipping towards to the unconstructed bridge. The crowd were shocked and so is the Care Bears, too. Meanwhile behind John and Dawn's car, Tender Heart and Wish Bear saw them in trouble.

"TENDER HEART, LOOK! IT'S JOHN AND DAWN! And they're heading towards to the unfinished bridge!", Wish Bear said.

"And we're too far away to use our stare to save them! What do we do?", Tender Heart Bear said until they heard Swift Heart's voice. "You guys continue racing and leave the staring to us", Swift Heart said. "SWIFT HEART!", they shouted.

"We'll saved them before it's too late and that's the truth", Lotsa Heart said. Now, Swift Heart stands on the left and Lotsa Heart stands on the right getting ready to stare to save them. "Here they come, Swift Heart", Lotsa Heart said. "Yeah. Time for the Care Cousin Call. Ready? Set...COUNTDOWN!", Swift Heart said.

"4...3...2...1! COUSIN CALL!", they said when they're using their stare and making a rainbow stare bridge and the racers are safe. "Thanks for your help, guys. Thanks! See ya!", they said. Now, they're going through as well as the evil drivers, too. "Well, our work is done", Swift Heart said. "Not yet, Swift Heart. They'll be planning to ruin the race again. We must help"DRAT! DRAT! DRAT! AND DOUBLE DRAT AND DRAT SOME MORE! YOU FROZEN FOOL!", Evil Heart said. "What? At least, I didn't freeze your car this time. HA HA HA!", ColdHeart said.

"Look at that, Bright Heart. They're behind us still and we're in third. They're not gonna win, huh?", Brave Heart said. "I'm not sure. They're gonna do something diabocial to win this race. We'll make sure they'll never will", Bright Heart said.

The race is almost over as they're approaching towards to the corner which it leads to the finish line until Evil Heart and Beastly made a hole for the good drivers to stay under there until the race is over. Beastly asks Evil Heart about his evil plan, "so what's this plan gonna do, Evil Heart?" Evil Heart said to Beastly, "Diabocially simple, my little chum. As the racers approach, they'll be falling down unknowningly they're coming and then..HA HA! ..WE'LL WIN! Here they come! HIDE!" Both of them we're hiding as the racers were going through Evil Heart's trap. Both of them were shocked and Evil Heart said, "huh? What went wrong? Hmm. DRAT! DRAT! DOUBLE DRAT! TRIPLE DRAT! Best of luck, it doesn't worked." Until...(falling down) THUD! Beastly said, "I guess it worked. Uh, oh. It's ColdHeart and Frostbite!"

They're about to land on Evil Heart's trap. "Uhh...ColdHeart? Isn't the road a little bit lighter?", Frostbite said. "Apparently, we're on a manhole problem", ColdHeart said as they're landing on Evil Heart from his stupid trap. "ColdHeart! Turn the light on! I'm afraid of the dark!", Frostbite said. "Shut up, you twit!", ColdHeart said as he hits on Frostbite's head from underground. "Face it, you guys. You'll never win a chance to become Mayor of this town. In fact, never will. HA HA HA!", Swift Heart said with cockiness. "Take care after the race is over. By the way, that's the truth! HA HA HA!", Lotsa Heart said as they're going back to the finish line with them until Evil Heart lift them all out and said, "THAT IS IT! WE HAD ENOUGH! Get to my car. LET'S GET THEM!"

Now, all 4 cars are getting closer to the finish line until the baddies zooming faster as Swift Heart said, "HEY! THEY'RE IN FIRST PLACE!" Lotsa Heart said, "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW THEY CAN BE FIRST? We must stopped them and that's the truth!", Lotsa Heart said.

Michael saw Swift Heart and Lotsa Heart mad as he saw the baddies heading to the finishing line. "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!", Michael said when he's driving much faster to the finishing line away from the baddies. Swift Heart said, "HEY! THEY'RE GONNA WIN! Which gives me a idea. TRUE HEART! NOBLE HEART! GET ALL THE CARE BEARS TO THE FINISHING LINE WE'LL MAKE A RAMP TO SEND A MESSAGE TO NO HEART!"

"Hmm. That might work. Get the Care Bear Cousins while I get the Care Bears down to the finishing line", True Heart said. "Right", Noble Heart said. True Heart gather all the Care Bears and Noble Heart gather all the Cosuins to get ready for the ultimate surprize. Michael and Josh's car have made it to the finish line and won the race as for the baddies, well, they're gonna get from the Care Bears. "Okay, everyone, prepare for the Care Bear Stare. Countdown. 4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!", Noble Heart said as their staring to make a ramp for them to leave. "DOUBLE DRAT! WE LOST! Huh? OH, NO! HIT THE BRAKES! HIT THE BRAKES!", Evil Heart said when Frostbite done something stupid. "There. The brakes are been hit!" ColdHeart said, "You nenniey!" They screamed as they're going on a high flight back to No Heart's Castle. As they're going to No Heart's Castle, they're crashing through the wall to No Heart's chambers. No Heart growls as Beastly said, "hey, No Heart. Did you enjoy the show? Uhh. Maybe we should do more chores. What do you say?"

They said, "yeah, right. We should do that. Let's go." No Heart uses his power to make a vortex and sending them to their rooms for another punishment to failed No Heart again. "Once again, you won, Care Bears. I'll return someday and when I do come back,...YOU ALL WILL PAY! HA HA HA!", No Heart said. Meanwhile back at the race, the Mayor gives them a announcement, "MICHEAL AND JOSH HAVE WON THE RACE! Which means you guys will be Mayors for one week. CONGRATULATIONS!" The people and the Care Bear Family cheers loudly. "Well, there's one problem. I have homework to do. Tests to study", Michael said. "Don't worry about that, Michael. I'll help you for the whole week. Even I don't have a lot of caring assignments to do", Bright Heart said as the Care Bears laughing.

"And that's the truth", Losta Heart said as wink his right eye. "Oh, Lotsa", Swift Heart said.

* * *

Boy, if those guys have won the race, the whole town is a hep of trouble. Not when the Care Bears came to stop No Heart and the baddies. Unlikely to Evil Heart, better stop watching those cartoons, it'll give you a major migraine. Thanks for reading this story. More stories yet to come so CARE-A-LOT!

THE END!


End file.
